Hydroxymethylfurfural (HMF) is a compound which can be produced from various hexoses or hexose-comprising materials. HMF can in turn be converted into a variety of derivatives, many of which are currently or are quickly becoming commercially valuable. Of particular interest is a reduction product furandimethanol (FDM). Another reduction product of interest is tetrahydrofuran dimethanol (THF dimethanol, alternatively referred to as THF-diol or THFDM). FDM and THF dimethanol are useful in adhesives, sealants, composites, coatings, binders, foams, curatives, polymer materials, solvents, resins or as monomers, for example.
Conventional methodology for production of FDM and/or THF dimethanol from HMF typically results in low yields, and/or low selectivity and can therefore be cost prohibitive. Additionally, conventional methodology often utilizes one or more environmentally unfriendly compound or solvent, or utilizes harsh reaction conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop alternative methods for production of FDM and/or THF dimethanol from HMF.